


Comment

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 25. “Everyone knows the two of you have been fucking.”33. “Bite me.”
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook & Reader
Kudos: 6





	Comment

Slim smirks at Y/N after Rook leaves the room. Seeing the look on his face, she throws a pillow at him, “Stop looking at me like that.”  
He laughs, catching it with one hand. “Like what? Everyone knows the two of you have been fucking.”  
She throws the other pillow behind her at him, “Bite me.”  
Slim only smirks and laughs at her again. “I would, but you have Rook for that.”

Y/N has to stop herself from rolling her eyes, wishing that she could have gotten roomed with Baze. At the most he would have made one comment when Rook came into the room to give her a shirt that she wanted to borrow, but Slim wouldn’t leave it alone until the joke was old and tired.

Picking up the shirt, her mood having changed because of Slim’s teasing, she flings it at him. “Give that back to Rook, I’m going to stay in tonight.”  
Slim freezes, not grabbing the shirt before it hits the floor. “It’s celebration time. We finished the tour and no one got arrested.”  
She gets under the hotel blankets, stripping off her jeans and tossing them on the floor by the end of her bed. “I don’t think I should drink. Celebrate without me. If you want to bring a girl back, don’t worry, I won’t be here. I’m going to sleep now and then leave here a little after two. Get some work done.”  
Before he can respond, she turns on her side, facing the wall and pulls the blanket over her head.

Grabbing his phone and wallet, he walks out the room, turning the lights off when he goes. Guilt sitting in the pit of his stomach.


End file.
